


Nightly Panic

by AsexualSandbox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualSandbox/pseuds/AsexualSandbox
Summary: Connor has a nightmare and Hank helps him. Sumo is a good dog





	Nightly Panic

Connor didn't know how it started. He was laying on the couch where he'd been sleeping for months now after the revolution. In the house of his close friend, Hank, who took him in when the dust had settled. He had always felt safe there, comfortable.   
But not now.   
Now he was terrified.

Panic crept in to his system. He long abandoned the couch, choosing to sit on the floor next to it and curl into a ball. He didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes, hours? Not that he cared. He was still to scared to care.   
Warnings flashed into his vision

WARNING! STRESS LEVELS 84% SEEK HELP IMMEDIATELY

Sumo walked over to the Android and whimpered. "H-Hank..." His voice was strained but he was unsure as to why. He touched his face and felt something wet. When had he started crying? "Hank. I... I need H-Hank." Connor winced as Sumo started barking and ran towards Hanks room. Damn his head hurt.  
\-------

Hank was woken by the sounds of claws scratching at his door. Followed by loud barking and whimpering. The last time Sumo had done this was with Cole. His son had gotten extremely ill one night and Sumo had called out to Hank. God that must have been years ago. Why was he doing this now? The only other person in the house was....  
Connor.  
"Shit" panic immediately set in as he started to think of the worst-case scenario. He jumped out of bed and bolted to the door, fumbling with the knob trying to get it open. Sumo was right by the door and he barked when he saw his owner. "Bring me to him boy." Hank said. And with that, Sumo rushed to the living room, Hank close behind him.  
\-------

The way he found Connor sent chills up his spine. He was sobbing uncontrollably and trembling heavily. Hank slowly walked towards him, trying not to alert the kid. "Hey, Connor? Kid?" He whispered and slowly knelt in front of him. 

Connor jumped a bit and looked up. "Hank?" He looked completely broken and his voice was weak. "Oh kid. What happened to ya?" Connor didn't answer, nor did Hank really expect him to. He simply looked back down,. struggling to get breathes into his artificial lungs. Hank, his fatherly instincts kicking in, quickly wrapped Connor in a tight hug.

Connor stiffened for a second but quickly melting into the hug. Holding onto Hank for dear life and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry Hank. I don't know w-what's wrong. I-I-I can't...I can't! I-I-I...please help. H-help." He was practically begging at this point. He just wanted this to stop. Hank started rubbing his bac. "shhhh kid it's alright. It's gonna be okay Connor. I've gotcha. I've gotcha." He continued to hold him like this for quite some time. He wasn't entirely sure how long. But soon enough Connor calmed down enough.

"Was that a panic attack kid?" He asked. Connor nodded. "I-I've had them before. But I d-dont know how this one started..." Hank sighed. "Well that doesn't matter right now. Let's get you back to bed." Hank shifted Connor and slowly picked him up off the floor.

He settled on the couch first and adjusted himself so he was laying down, he then laid Connor on top of him so his face was pressed against Hanks chest. Connor quickly snuggled into him. A small, tired smile plastered on his face. Hank took his middle finger and started gliding it up and down Connor back underneath his black tee. 

A giggle escaped his mouth as he held onto Hanks shirt. "Haaank! Th-that tihihickles." He could feel his face turn a slight shade of blue.  
"Oh? Well well well. Cyberlife's state of the art prototype is ticklish?" He started spidering his fingers along Connor's back and the Android squealed. 

"Eeee! Hahahank stohohop! I-I thought we wehehehere going to slehehep!" He squirmed against Hanks chest as more giggles poured out of his mouth. "Well we were going to but how can I pass up this opportunity huh? Can't have my son feeling down now can we?" Hank chuckled to himself and squeezed Connor's sides and hips resulting in a rather adorable squeal. "Aaahahahaaa! Hahahahahank pleeeease! Ihihihi'm okay nohohohow! Plehehease stohop! It tihihihihickles!" "What are you gonna do if I don't kiddo? You a little trapped here." He shifted Connor so he was laying on his back and immediately attacked his stomach. Connor shreeked and kicked out his legs "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!! NOHOHOHOHO NOHOHOT THEHEHEHRE! HANK HAHAHAHANK STOP PLEASE! EEEEEEEHEHEEHEHEHE!!"

Hank laughed and went for the kill. He gently tickled around and over Connor's belly button, occasionally sticking and swirling his finger around inside. "AAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHA OKAY OKAHAHAHAHAHAY! GOHOHOD PLEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOP!" Despite apparently wanting Hank to stop, he never tried to get him to. His hands were pressed into his chest or flailed around uselessly.

Hank eventually let up on the kid. "Okay okahahay. Guess you've had enough." He stilled his hand and ruffled Connor's hair. He flipped him back over and his stomach as Connor got out the remaining giggles. "You okay kid?" Hank asked, the smile never leaving his face.

Connor looked up at Hank, his eyes full of life and smiled.

"Yes dad. Thank you."


End file.
